


Welcome Home

by Playfulpawing



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playfulpawing/pseuds/Playfulpawing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver should have known something big was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotdove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotdove/gifts).



> Still not 100% pleased with how this turned it but it is way overdue. An overwhelming amount of the sentences start with 'and' which is just poor writing, but I think it is still cute enough to serve the purpose of delivering fluff to robotdove.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

In retrospect Oliver supposed he should have known something big was happening. In the days following the untimely demises of his two brothers, his dad had all but disappeared. He returned each night long after the club below had closed and was out like a shot when he finally dragged himself out of bed. His normally attentive father was suddenly a study in neglect. It wasn't all bad, he still had food thrown his way each morning, but he missed his dad’s constant presence. And then the Blonde Man had shown up.

Oliver did not like the Blonde Man. In fact he had a numbered list of reasons.

1.The Blonde Man, Holland, as he seemed to be called, was a harbinger of his dad leaving. Each time the man stumbled, sometimes literally, into the apartment he was almost certain to take Oliver’s father with him upon departure. Not only was it sad to see his father trailing after the man like a puppy but…

2\. When Holland was around Oliver seemingly ceased to exist. Oliver had never been the jealous type before, even when he was sharing the tank with his brothers, but something about the way his dad would zero all of his attention in on this man rubbed him the wrong way. As rare as it was that any visitors came to the apartment, Oliver had seen a few and none of them seemed to captivate his father’s attention like this man. Oliver suspected the apartment could have been on fire and neither of the men would have noticed, with his dad’s attention fixed squarely on Holland’s constant yammering, trying to make sense of the endless flow of words.

3.Holland teased his father about him. 

It had been this last point that spurred Oliver to make the list. It had been the final straw that tipped Oliver’s apathy towards the man over into the realm of dislike. This man had the audacity to come into their apartment and insult his father for caring for him. It had made Oliver livid. Even through the layer of glass between them he could still clearly hear Holland’s words.

“Y’know you could get a real pet. Like a dog or something. Watching you dote over that fish is a little sad.”

‘Had this man no children of his own?’ Oliver found himself wondering. And within the next month, he would find out the answer to that very question.

\-----

The first time Holly visited the apartment she made a beeline right for Oliver, asking questions at a mile a minute, a talent she had obviously picked up from her father. Even if Oliver had not heard her refer to Holland as ‘dad’ he would easily have guessed their relation.

“What kind of fish is he? How long have you had him? Where did you get him?” She rattled off gently touching the glass in front of Oliver in greeting.

“Whoa,” his father had responded, “he’s a run of the mill gold fish, been with me a few years now, got him at a pet shop in the city. He use to have a couple brothers but sadly their gone.”

“Does he have a name?” She asked, finally turning away from the tank.

“Nope.” Jack replied, causing the girl to frown.

“Well that’s horrible. Everyone should have a name.” She said turning back to the tank, “I’m gonna call you Oliver. It's a pleasure to meet you Oliver, I’m Holly.” She said once more gently tapping the tank.

And thus he had officially become Oliver. Unlike her father, Oliver utterly adored Holly. Whenever she came around she would immediately head to the tank and gently tap out a greeting. Sometimes she slipped him extra flakes when neither of their dads were paying attention. Though Holland still regarded him somewhat incredulously he seemed to warm to Oliver a bit seeing how happy he made Holly.

\-----

And then it had happened. Oliver suddenly found himself scooped from his comfy home and confined to a plastic bag. Though Holly carried it as gently as possible Oliver still found himself sloshed from side to side as the car they were in turned corners.

“I'm sorry Oliver.” Holly said, “but I promise you'll like where we are going.”

And like it he did. The new tank he suddenly found himself in was much larger than his previous home and it contained a chest that sent up a flurry of bubbles every few minutes. The bubbles felt amazing as the floated past Oliver but the novelty of the experience soon wore off and he found himself worrying.

Though he adored Holly, Oliver was rapidly becoming concerned over the absence of his father. It had been Holland who had, after several minutes of flurried cursing and a rather satisfying chase, scooped him from his former home and handed him off to Holly. In fact he had not seen his dad all day and that, combined with his dislike for Holland, was beginning to outweigh his excitement at the change of scenery.

And then his dad had finally walked through the door.

\-----

“What do ya think?” Holland said, gesturing to the tank.

“I think one normal sized gold fish doesn't need a 50 gallon tank.” His father said laughing.

Oliver could see Holland's face fall and he suddenly found himself feeling a little sorry for the man. He watched as Holland shifted nervously from foot to foot, unsure of what else to say.

“I just thought it would be a nice gesture to welcome you to the new house.” He finally said.

Oliver watched as his dad slowly turned around smiling at Holland. It wasn't just the fake smile Oliver had seen so often on his father’s face either. It was the kind of smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners, and suddenly, everything clicked. 

His father was in love Holland.

“I said he doesn't need it, I didn't say I didn't like it. C’mere.” 

Holland crossed the room, his body seeming to obey the command without ever consulting his brain.

“I love it.” He heard his dad say before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Holland’s mouth, “Welcome home.”

“Welcome home.” Holland repeated, beaming at his dad.

“I'll just go grab the rest of my stuff.”

As his father walked back out of the house, Holland turned his attention back to the tank. Oliver watched as the man who barely even noticed him leaned down, gently tapping the glass.

“Welcome home Oliver.” He said before turning and leaving the room. And Oliver found himself thinking ‘Perhaps I should get rid of the list’.


End file.
